Ajad Jento
Growing up, Ajad's family was not well-to-do. His brother Randall had a lower management job at a Commerce Guild factory, while Ajad was fired from the several factory and stall jobs he attempted. Desperate for money, he accepted an opportunity by the guild to exterminate the inhabitants of the Native Islands in return for a large sum of cash. This turned out to be the most formative event in his life, as that experience, later dubbed the Lumber War, was nothing short of a living hell. Ajad learned how to kill, to move silently, and to survive in the jungle with little supplies. The Islanders were ultimately either killed or driven away, but at the cost of the lives of almost all of the Calzonians, including Ajad's closest friends Lars Handel and Janay Ramsey. Ajad ended up at Crystal Cove for a time, but was forced to flee after he and a few others killed an islander who was part of the community there. Ajad got a boat back to Calzon but was rejected by his family and murdered Stan and Ella Ramsey, CEOs of the Commerce Guild. He was discovered by the Darvoni family, who took pity on him and got him work on one of their farms outside the city. Ajad remained employed by them for the next twenty years as he attempted to heal both his physical injuries and the massive damage to his psyche. In 1848 Calzon was taken by the Coderites and Ajad sailed east with Leonardo Darvoni and the remaining members of the household who had not been killed or captured. With them were a group of Halglarans the Darvonis had taken in, including Arten, an islander. She and Ajad naturally had a very tense relationship, but over the course of events were forced to work together and build some trust. During one such instance they were caught in a blizzard in the Karawene Mountains and Arten refused to leave behind an injured Ajad and instead got him safely back to Hawk's Rest Keep. In the aftermath of the fall of Hawk's Rest Keep, Ajad crossed the Karawene Mountains into Gelavon, eventually joining the crew of Cara Iskari, an ocean mariner from Port Rendin. They sailed east, past Salorthaias and Enamarith and ended up reaching Calzon, making Ajad the first man to sail all around the world. Upon returning to Gelavon, Ajad and Cara were married, but that was ultimately unsuccessful and Ajad moved to Sanhaivon, where some of the Halglarans now lived. He formed a bond with teenage Prystina Bardor, who he taught to hunt and survive in the woods, though this ended up souring his relationship with her parents, Beldarion and Sage, especially once Prystina ran away to join the military. After that, Ajad departed Sanhaivon and lived the rest of his life wandering around in the mountains. Information Born: 1805; Calzon City Family: Randall Jento (brother), Cara Iskari (wife) Race/Ethnicity: Calzonian Occupation: farm hand (1829-1848), hunter Hometown: Calzon City, Port Rendin, Sanhaivon Category:Humans Category:People Category:Ateroven Category:Calzon Sea Category:Kondera Category:Lumber War Category:Darvoni Family and Household